Une question de temps
by Audreyyy2
Summary: /!\ Spoilers 03x11. Le lendemain de son anniversaire, Caroline se pose des questions sur la veille... Venez lire pour le reste ! OS


**Voilà j'ai vu l'épisode 11 toute a l'heure et la scène où Klaus donne son sang a Caroline et je me demande si ... enfin bref j'en dis pas plus pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les spoilers sur Internet.**

**Ce texte n'est pas de moi, c'est une traduction approximative du One Shot anglais "OneEighty" de Summer. Je dis approximative car a certains moments je n'ai pas compris des tournures de phrases, alors j'ai tournée cela le mieux possible.**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>"Go on just say it- you need me like a bad habit;<em>

_One that leaves you defenseless, dependent, and alone,_

_Are you afraid to say what you want to? Tell me you want to"_

_-Taking Back Sunday_

Caroline regarda le bracelet en argent dans sa main, et soupira pendant que ses yeux bleus regardaient les mots griffonnés sur la carte blanche devant elle.

_De Klaus._

Elle pouvait à peine respirer quand elle pensé à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la nuit dernière: elle a fêté son anniversaire. Elle a fêté son enterrement. Tyler lui as dit qu'il l'aimer, elle a failli se remettre avec lui, il l'a mordue. Elle a failli mourir à cause de lui. Et Klaus lui a sauvé la vie.

_Klaus. Lui. A. Sauvé. La. Vie._

Elle se répéta cette phrase dans la tête depuis qu'elle été levée mais ça lui semblait toujours aussi irréel. Cette fois, elle serait vraiment morte.

Seulement, elle n'ait pas morte. Il est venu à son secours, pourtant, il était le dernier qui aurait dû venir la sauver. Il n'y avait pas de mots qui pouvaient décrire la façon dont elle a été choquée quand elle l'a vu dans sa chambre.

Caroline déglutit doucement, et ferma les yeux. Comment cela pourrait-il être arrivé? Comment quelqu'un comme lui, un monstre, un scélérat avait-il eu envie de la sauver ? Comment a-t-il même pu savoir que sa «vie» était en danger?

Et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire avec ce bracelet putain? Comment allait-elle expliquer cela à Bonnie, à Elena_, __à n'importe qui_?

Caroline récupéra rapidement la boite a bijou, et mit le cadeau à l'intérieur, parce que franchement, que y'avait-t-il d'autre à faire ?

Caroline expira profondément, grâce au sang de Klaus elle se sentait bien mieux et elle était heureuse de ne plus ressentir aucune douleur physique

Mais qu'en est-t-il de sa douleur morale ?

Juste quand elle pensait que les choses allaient bien se passer avec Tyler et juste au moment où il lui a dit qu'il l'aimer, paf, il l'a mord.

Elle aurait dû écouter Damon quand il lui a dit de ne pas être son ami car une morsure de loup-garou peut tuer un vampire.

Mais maintenant elle allait l'écouté, parce que si elle l'avait fait, Tyler ne l'aurait pas presque tuée et l'hybride-psychopathe-venu-de-l' enfer ne serait pas venu l'a sauvée. Maintenant, elle était confuse et avait mal au cœur, sans doute la nausée.

Mais apparemment, être nauséeuse ne figurait pas à l'ordre du jour aujourd'hui, elle avait quelque chose de plus immédiat à résoudre.

_« __J'aimerais bien __que vous portiez__ce bracelet__, Amour. __Il a coûté__une fortune.__ »_

Caroline haleta, elle a presque sauté hors de son lit quand elle a entendu sa voix déterminée, et débordante de confiance. Elle mit sa main où se trouvait son cœur mort pendant qu'elle regardait Klaus se déplaçant vers elle, un sourire doux sur son visage, et une lueur dans le regard.

L'air dans la chambre était soudainement lourde, pleine de questions.

« Comment avez-vous… » Commença-t-elle mais elle s'arrêta quand Klaus se trouva a moins de trois mètres d'elle.

« J'ai été invité, sourit-il, heureusement que tu avais besoin d'un héros la nuit dernière. » Nota Klaus

Caroline inspira longuement, et regarda l'hybride. Ses yeux lui faisaient penser à la mer. Ses cheveux d'or ressemblaient à la couleur du miel. Sa chemise était déboutonnée au niveau du col, et les manches étaient repliées si bien qu'elle voyait ses bras musclés.

Elle se souvint de chaque seconde qu'elle avait passé avec lui la nuit dernière et ça lui paraissait comme un rêve, tellement surréaliste.

«Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme. Et pourquoi m'avez-vous donné cela ensuite? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu plus férocement, en tenant la boîte qui abritait son nouveau bracelet.

Klaus sourit et s'assit au bord du lit. Caroline bloqua ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Le fait qu'il lui a sauvé la vie ne fait pas de lui une personne de confiance. Il est encore Klaus, l'hybride déjanté et dangereux.

« Tu as toujours peur de moi. » Nota-t-il en la regardant et elle laissa échapper un rire.

« Qui peut me blâmer ? Vous êtes Klaus. Vous avez essayé de nous tuer, mes amis et moi ! On ne peut pas vous faire confiance. »

Klaus la dévisagea un instant avant de hausser une épaule, nonchalamment.

« Je suppose que non, répondit-il, il se mordit la lèvre, et regarda le sol. Mais je suppose aussi que vous voulez des réponses » Ajouta-t-il.

Caroline acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Oh oui, elle voulait des réponses, parce que franchement, elle n'avait aucune putain d'idée de ce qui s'est passé entre hier soir et ce matin qui lui fait se sentir bien autour de lui.

« C'est juste, je ne comprends pas », répondit-elle, sentant une chaleur dans sa poitrine, comme Klaus regarder toujours le sol. « Quel est votre motif ? »

Klaus regarda finalement vers elle, les sourcils foncés et les lèvres pincées.

« Il n'y a aucun motif, Amour. »

Caroline secoua la tête, saisissant la boîte si fermement, que ses articulations sont devenues blanches.

« Je ne vous crois pas. Je sais que vous avez sauvé ma vie et tout mais… je viens …Je ne vous crois pas… Vous êtes un monstre, à défaut d'un meilleur mot. » Répondit Caroline. Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, cette fois-ci, presque apathiquement.

« Nous sommes tous des monstres, Caroline. N'oubliez pas ça. » Il sourit, pendant qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Et à propos de me faire confiance…Je ne vous ai jamais demandé parce que je ne vous attendez pas à», dit-il doucement, et Caroline regarda l'hybride qui avait les yeux bleus qui brillaient.

L'intensité de son regard lui fit des frissons dans le dos.

« Alors qu'attendez-vous? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement, comme il tapait ses doigts contre la jambe de son pantalon, anxieusement. «Parce que si vous attendait que je me retourne contre Tyler ou mes amis …»

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec Tyler, ou le reste de votre Scooby Gang," est-il intervenu, et elle garda ses lèvres fermées, en attendant qu'il continue. «Il s'agit de vous et moi, Caroline. Je voulais dire tout ce que je vous ai dit hier soir. Vous vous rappelez ce que nous avons parlé ? »

Caroline était restée silencieuse, et Klaus tourna lentement la tête vers son visage. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait dans ses yeux qui la fit de sentir si timide, mais elle se sentit presque gênée, comme si il l'accuser d'avoir des arrière-pensées.

Les intentions de Klaus étaient-elles vraiment si pur, après tout?

Le souffle de Caroline se bloqua dans sa gorge quand légèrement il bougea et ils se trouvèrent soudain plus proche, si proche qu'ils étaient maintenant en face-à-face avec elle.

Ses poils se dressèrent quand il passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue.

Ce n'était rien, mais son estomac se retourna, néanmoins.

«Caroline», lui dit-il, lui rappelant comment doucement, il lui parlait la veille, quand il l'a convaincue que sa vie était digne d'être vécue.

C'est cette voix douce qu'il a utilisé quand il a ouvert le sujet de ses propres doutes sur la vie, et la même douceur quand il lui a dit qu'il y avait tellement plus à voir pour elle.  
>Qu'elle veuille l'admettre ou non, les mots de Klaus l'ont touchée.<p>

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de respirer de façon normale, alors que sa main voyagé désormais dans son cou délicatement, comme si il ne voulait pas abimer sa peau de porcelaine.

«Caroline», répéta-t-il, dans un doux murmure, les yeux ouverts pour rencontrer son regard, alors que son cœur allait exploser. «Mettez ce bracelet.» Dit Klaus, plus comme une demande qu'un ordre.

Caroline regarda la boîte, pendant que Klaus continué à lui caresser la peau.

Son esprit lui crié de ne pas l'ouvrir et elle se mit à le fixer, tandis que son corps était fasciné par le ce bracelet simple, mais complexe qui brillait à la lumière du soleil.

Elle sentait les yeux de Klaus la transpercée. Comme elle avait toujours la boîte dans les mains, elle laissa échapper un souffle doux entre ses lèvres.

«Aidez-moi,» marmonna-t-elle doucement, et Klaus pencha la tête, en attendant le reste de ses paroles. « Aidez-moi à le mettre. » Termina Caroline, en levant les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

Klaus sourit, et sans un mot, il récupéra délicatement le bracelet de la boîte, qu'il tenait dans les mains. Caroline lui offrit son poignet lentement, et il regardait cela avec envie.

Il mit soudainement le bracelet sur ses genoux, et Caroline le regarda curieusement pendant qu'il se leva pour lui faire face, et elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Les yeux de Klaus étaient fixés sur le bracelet qui a déjà été enfilé sur son poignet.

« Deux bracelets peuvent être de trop, vous ne pensez pas? » Demanda Klaus.

Caroline regarda le bracelet que Tyler lui avait donné hier, quelques heures seulement avant qu'il ne l'a morde. A nouveau, elle eut la nausée, et s'apprêta à l'enlever, mais Klaus arrêta sa main.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il avait ce sourire narquois qui le définissait si bien.

« S'il vous plaît, permettez-moi. » Dit-il.

Caroline n'eut pas le temps d'accepter ou refuser sa demande, qu'il avait déjà enlevé le bracelet hors de sa peau, et se pencha pour le placer sur sa table de nuit.

Quand il le fit, sa poitrine était contre la sienne.

Caroline pensa qu'elle pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque, juste là. Klaus s'attarda devant elle, et bouche se trouvait dangereusement proche de la sienne, leurs regards toujours accrochés.

Elle sentit son estomac se noué encore plus, quand il prit sa main dans la sienne, et fit courir son pouce sur sa peau. Et lentement, mais de façon experte, il metta le nouveau bracelet autour de son poignet.

Caroline ne s'était jamais sentie aussi tendue dans sa vie, surtout quand il s'agissait de simplement mettre sur un nouveau bijou.

Elle regarda le bracelet, et sentit toujours à quel point il était proche d'elle.

«Merci» Fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

«Je savais qu'il serait beau sur vous au moment même où je l'ai vu,» répondit-il, et ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement.

Il prit son visage en coupe avec une main, et Caroline leva les yeux à contrecœur vers ses beaux yeux aquatiques. Elle senti une montée de quelque chose de nouveau dans ses veines.

Quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir pour lui.

« Une vrai beauté, Caroline » Klaus parla doucement, pendant que sa main caresser sa mâchoire. «Vous êtes véritablement magnifique. »

Caroline senti ses doigts soulever lentement son visage. Leurs nez se touchaient presque pendant qu'il parlait encore, dans un murmure.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance, ou ne voulez pas, mais croyez-moi, vous le ferez. Un jour, vous saurez que je vous ai sauvé la vie parce que je ne pouvais pas vous regardez mourir. Un jour, Caroline, vous allez regarder vers votre bras et ce bracelet et vous ne vous en souviendrez pas comme une arrière-pensée, mais comme un symbole de votre nouveau départ avec moi. »

Les yeux de Caroline le fixer toujours, et son regard était hypnotique.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr? » Demanda-t-elle, en essayant de paraitre courageuse, mais sa voix est sorti d'un son maigre.

Klaus sourit, et l'amena plus proche de ses lèvres qu'il put sentir sa respiration, devenue encore plus pénible à la seconde.

Il n'allait même pas l'embrasser, et pourtant, ce serait la plus sexy des choses qu'il aurait pu faire en ce moment même.

«Parce que vous ne pouvez pas me résister, Amour. Vous ne résisterez pas, plutôt. » Lui répondit Klaus, sa bouche contre son oreille, et ses lèvres touchèrent sa peau si bien qu'elle sentit l'électricité courir dans ses veines. «C'est seulement une question de temps. »

Et après cela, il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, laissant ses derniers mots à l'écho dans la tête de Caroline, le ton de sa voix qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Si seulement quelqu'un lui avait offert une montre pour son anniversaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, des avis?<strong>


End file.
